1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to rendering computer-generated images. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for generating a rendering cost estimate that is sufficiently close to an actual rendering cost that would be incurred if the computer-generated images were actually rendered.
2. Background Information
Computer technology has recently found many practical applications in multimedia such as major Hollywood feature productions, television programs, commercials, video games and other media. Computer-generated images to provide photo-realistic imagery, animation, and special effects are increasingly used to provide new content and to make entertainment more immersing and entertaining. For example, computer-generated images have been used by motion picture and television studios to create realistic visual effects such as the dinosaurs in Jurassic Park, the animals in Jumanji, special effects for Titanic (the highest-grossing movie of all time), and all of Toy Story (the first fully computer-generated cinematic animation).
One of the final and most computationally demanding steps of providing computer-generated images is rendering. Rendering involves conversion of a digital model, containing 3D data, textures, colors, lighting, antialiasing, motion blur, and other effects, into a sequence of images. Rendering a single image can take just a few seconds, a few minutes, or hours, depending upon the detail specified in the digital model and the computer system performing the rendering. This may become considerable when a one-minute movie sequence may consist of 1800 images or frames.
Rendering computer-generated images can monopolize the processing resources of small studios for days or months at a time. Outsourcing the rendering is a viable alternative. One way to do this is to purchase processing time from a service provider that operates a server farm, where several hundred powerful processors may be harnessed together to convert the data into rendered images.
In these and other environments, it is desirable to know the resources such as processing time, needed to render the computer-generated images, before the images are rendered. Advantageously, this may make it possible for film studios and others to integrate rendering schedules and costs with production schedules, timelines, and budgets.